Alice of Human Sacrifice: The Adventure Reborn!
by AiMorkoko
Summary: Wonderland has been cursed, making it even crazier than before. Alison must go through this crazy Wonderland that her Great-Great-Great Grandmother had once traveled through. Alison used to think she was mad, but she soon discovers that maybe her Great-Great-Great Grandmother wasn't as crazy as she was once thought to be. (Please Enjoy! )
1. The Rabbit

Alison sat in her bedroom, in front of her window, looking out at the lights below. It was Halloween night and she had nothing better to do than watch the little kids run around. She definitely wasn't going out for candy tonight, too childish for her. She didn't have many friends, so going out for fun with them was out.

Alison sighed and walked downstairs. Her mother was sleeping on the couch, her soft snores being muffled from the pillow her face was pressed into. Alison tried not to think about how much her mother annoyed her.

Instead, Alison just put on her sweatshirt that was hanging on the coat rack, and left the house. The cold October wind blew through her long dark hair, making her shiver a little. She walked in the opposite direction of the kids, heading towards the park.

Alison hated that she was so boring. She was just a plain girl, with pale skin and long dark hair. She didn't like it at all. Her eyes were a dull grey and her hair was straight and black. She didn't think of herself as a pretty girl, she had never been told that she was pretty by anybody. Her clothes were plain, jeans and a black sweatshirt.

She looked up at the moon and wished that her life would get more exciting. Nothing special ever happened in her neighborhood, it was just as plain as her. She wanted adventure, maybe even something as small as a event at school would make her feel better. But that never happened. Not once had an event been held at her school, or chance for a vacation ever came up.

But something inside her said something crazy would happen, and it would be soon.

* * *

When Alison arrived at the park, it was empty and dark. The only light was from a flickering streetlamp beside a wooden bench. She heard the sound of running water, probably from the small fountain in the center.

She walked over to the bench beside the flickering streetlamp and sat down, leaning her forearms on her knees. She stared at the ground, her mind going blank. She just sat there, staring off into space. Alison didn't know why she even left her home, but she did know that she had to be at the park on this bench.

It was like something had pulled her here, beckoning for her to walk deeper into the park. But she didn't go any deeper, she wouldn't allow that feeling to pull her into its web.

A few moments later, Alison heard leaves rustling to her left. She jerked her head up, alert that something was there. She was ready to run for it, it was common for stray dogs to wander into the part. Most weren't friendly.

But what came out of the bushes wasn't a dog, it was a fluffy white rabbit.

Alison sighed and ran a pale hand through her hair. She didn't expect to see a rabbit, especially in the park. Rabbits weren't seen very often at all.

Kneeling down, she extended her arm, palm side up.

"Come here little rabbit, come on." She said calmly. Her voice had a slight edge to it, indicating that this annoyed her, but she knew that this bunny must belong to someone so she didn't want to scare it.

The rabbits left ear twitched in response. It stared at her with bright red eyes, its nose twitching with curiosity. The rabbit moved closer and closer, deciding it was safe to go to Alison.

As soon as the rabbit was within arms reach, Alison checked to see if it had any identification. Nothing on the rabbit said where it was from, but she did see something strange on the rabbits front left paw. A gold ring with a red stone in the middle, just small enough to fit on one of the rabbits small toes.

Alison raised a brow at the rabbits ring.

"Where did you get that?" she asked the rabbit. She didn't expect an answer of course, but Alison was too curious so she just had to ask aloud.

The rabbit jumped away and ran into the bushes.

"Hey, wait!" she called, running after the rabbit.

Alison chased the rabbit through the trees and bushes, branches blocking her way. One knocked her in the face, making her stumble and fall.

Right into a hole.


	2. Painting the Roses Red

Alison screamed as she fell.

_Is this the end? Is this how I'm going to die?_

__Alison could think of nothing else than all those places she wanted to go to. Ireland, Japan, Romania, and many more. But now she might not ever get the chance.

"Oh shut up, your screams are noisy. I'm trying to sleep here!" snapped a voice. It was all black so Alison couldn't find out the source of the voice.

_Oh great, I'm gonna die with some smart ass snapping at me to keep quiet._

__"SHUT UP!" she yelled. There was a hissing noise, followed by a low threatening growl.

"Noisy brat..." the voice muttered.

Then Alison saw light. It started small then got larger until she was engulfed in light. All she saw before she landed was the white and red roses that she fell onto.

"Ow..." she mumbled. Alison stood and looked sadly at the rose bush she fell onto, three roses were bent and losing many of their petals.

Alison looked up, her jaw dropped at the scene before her. She was in some large garden, red and white rose bushes lined up along a path that led to a maze. A large fountain in the shape of a heart with a crown on top stood in front of her, sparkling water flowing from the crown. It was daylight, even though a moment ago it was night.

"What the Hell...?" Alison mumbled. Something about this place seemed familiar, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

Alison heard singing on the other side of the fountain, it was a happy song that made her smile a little.

Alison went to the other side of the fountain and followed the path to the singing voices. Soon she came to a small clearing where she saw three men painting the white roses red. They wore robes that had a diamond on the back, and a number sat in the middle of the diamond.

All of the men had blonde hair and brown eyes, the robes they wore were white and the diamonds were black. And the numbers 3, 4, and 5 were printed in red, one on each of their backs. They all carried a bucket of red paint in one hand, a large paintbrush in the other. They painted the white roses a beautiful crimson with confident, but delicate, brush strokes.

"_We're painting the roses red, we're painting the roses red. We dare not stop or waste a drop so let the paint be spread. We're painting the roses red, we're painting the roses red." _they sang. Alison's eyes widened as she finally remembered why this was so familiar.

It was from Alice in Wonderland.

Her great-great-great grandmother, Alice, had told the story of a world that was wacky and strange. She had discovered it when she was the same age as Alison. But Alice had been called crazy for those stories she told, and a book had been written after a writer interviewed her.

"Uh...Excuse me, but why are you singing?" Alison asks. The man with the 4 on his back turned and smiled at her.

"Because singing can make anyone smile, and it makes a job more fun." replied the man. She thought about this for a moment, she wondered if maybe he was right.

"Why are you painting the roses red? They seem pretty already." Alison said. The man with the five on his back turned to her.

"We planted the wrong roses by accident, so we need to paint them red before the Queen of Hearts notices." he said. Alison nodded, understanding that if she found out, they would be decapitated. Alison looked around her and sees that the men still had a lot of work to do.

Alison sighed and picked up a brush, pushing up her sleeves, she moved to Number 3's side and began painting the roses red. She even started to hum the song. She found herself smiling, just like Number 4 had said.


	3. The Queen

Soon enough, all the roses from white to blood-red.

Alison sat on the ground, wiping her brow of sweat. She was no longer wearing her sweatshirt since the sun was beating down on her. It felt like Summer time.

"Hey, Alison, come join us for lighting the heart!" called Number 4. Alison stood and walked over to them.

All three of the men stood in front of a pillar, and at the top was a heart made of stone. Number 5 was holding a torch in his hand.

"What do you mean, light it?" she asked. "It's made of stone."

"Anything is possible in Wonderland." said Number 5. Number 5 raised the torch to the heart and set it aflame. Alison didn't exactly know how this was possible, but anything can happen in Wonderland.

Alison heard the sound of running horses and male voices. She turned and saw a group approaching them from the end of the path. There were about eight men, all blonde and wearing the white robes, and one black horse with a woman riding it. One of the men held a flag with a big red heart wearing a gold crown printed on it.

"Have the roses been planted?" asked the Queen. She dismounted her horse and walked to the front of the group.

The Queen wore a long red gown with a sweetheart neckline. She carried a gold staff with a heart on the end. Her golden crown shined in the sun. She wore red heels with hearts on the top of the shoe. The Queen was a beautiful woman with long black hair and deep red eyes. Her lips spread into a crimson smile that looked almost cruel. She also wore a red cape with a design similar to the flag on the back.

"Yes, your highness." said Number 4. Number 3 and Number 5 nodded and bowed to her.

The Queen narrowed her eyes at the men, seeming not to believe them. She approached one of the rose bushes and eyed the crimson roses. Alison's chest clenched, knowing that the bush she approached was one of the newly painted ones.

The Queen took a petal between her slender fingers and rubbed them together, dying her fingers crimson. She let out a scream and pulled her hand away.

"A handkerchief! Now!" she yelled. The white rabbit Alison saw ran up to the Queen on its hind legs and handed her a heart printed handkerchief. The Queen wiped her fingers clean, then handed it back to the rabbit. She approached Number 3 and hit him with her staff, then she did the same to Number 4 and 5.

"How _dare_ you deceive me!" she yelled. "All of you, off with your heads!"

"Oh, _shut up_!" Alison snapped, approaching the Queen. Alison's hands were firmly planted on her hips, she glared at the Queen. "The only reason they took so much time to paint these roses is because they wanted you to be happy. So stop being a bitch and live with it!"

Numbers 3, 4, and 5 all gaped at Alison's rudeness to the Queen. No one had ever spoken to the Queen like that and lived to tell the tale.

"You wench!" The Queen hissed. She turned toward the guards. "Seize her! I want her head!"

The men grabbed Alison's arms and made her kneel on the ground.

"Hands off!" Alison said through gritted teeth. The men only tightened their grip on her. Another man, dressed all in black, approached her with a red axe in his hands.

"Hold on one minute, your highness." came a familiar voice. A young man, wearing a purple and grey striped shirt with dark grey jeans, appeared out of no where. He wore a wide grin on his face. The young man had shaggy black hair and violet eyes. On top of his head were dark purple ears and and a matching tail flicked behind him.

"What is it, Cheshire?" asked the Queen. The cat man, Cheshire, leaned against the pillar with the flaming heart, his legs crossed at the ankles.

"Maybe she can help us with something." said Cheshire, his grin widening. He folded his arms across his chest and raised a brow at the Queen.

"Like what?" asked the Queen, losing her patience.

"Like, the curse?" he suggested. The Queens eyes widened a fraction.

"You think she can do it, Cheshire?" The Queen wondered. He nodded and looked at Alison, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"She's Alice's grand-daughter, of course she can." His tail flicked. "It's her _fate_."


	4. Petals Fallen

Alison looked at the Cheshire cat and growled. She knew that voice, it was the same one that told her to shut up when she was falling. She hated that he acted so casual.

The Cheshire cat looked at Alison, his eyes stern but his smile playful.

"Be careful little girl, kitties like to play." he said tauntingly, flashing his fangs. "Especially big toms."

Alison almost said something but she bit her tongue, knowing that he's probably the only one who can get her out of this.

The Cheshire cat smiled, knowing full well that she knew to keep her tongue. He didn't have to be nice and help her, but something told him that she would be fun to play with.

"So what do you think, Red?" he said, looking to the Queen again. "See if she's up to the task?"

The Queen waved a hand to her guards. The guards removed Alison's arms and stepped away. Alison stood and brushed off her arms and jeans.  
She thought about this a second, either she died now or she took on the task. If she did take on this curse, then she could either die trying or be able to return home. She had only one option, what else did she have to lose?

"I'll do it." Alison said. Then she looked to the Cheshire cat. "But only if I get an escort." She smirked when she saw the cat's big grin fold down into a frown.

"No way, I don't watch little kids." he hissed. Alison put her hands on her hips and stuck out her tongue.

"You don't have much of a choice, _Big Bad Tom Cat."_ she said. She made sure to say the nickname like an annoying child, just to be an ass.

The Cheshire cat's tail fluffed with annoyance, his hair sticking up a bit.

"Cheshire!" snapped the Queen. "You will go with this girl, that's an_ order_!"

The Cheshire cats anger disappeared, he looked at the Queen with shock. The Queen sighed and put a hand to her forehead.

"Just hurry up alright? I have a splitting headache..." The Queen mumbled. Alison dug into her pocket and took out a small bottle of headache medicine.

"Here, this should help." Alison said. She grabbed the Queens hand and placed a few pills in her palm. "Just take two of these for now and wait a few hours, then have two more."

The Queen looked at Alison with wide eyes. "Why would you be nice to me? My men almost cut your head off."

Alison shrugged.

"All of us have a bad day, Ruby." Alison said, giving the Queen a small smile. "That is your real name right?"

The Queen smiled brightly, her eyes shining with joy.

"Yes!" she exclaimed. "That's my real name, thank you miss...uh.."

"Alison."

The Queen gave Alison's hand a shake before calling to her men. She got on to her horse, and rode back to her castle, her men following behind.

"Alison," said the Cheshire cat. "Lets get a move on."

He grabbed the sleeve of Alison's black T-shirt and dragged her along the winding paths, to the garden's exit. He stopped only when he was at the treeline to the woods.

"You're a fool." he hissed angrily, letting Alison go.

"Well nice to meet you too, ass." Alison glared. The Cheshire cat gave a little "Humph!" to her before jumping up and laying on his back, in mid-air.

"You wanted me along for the ride, now you have to put up with me."

"I think it will be the other way around, Old Tom." Alison said, smirking. She pulled out a bright purple collar with a single black stone in the middle. She put it on the Cheshire cats neck and clipped a leash on.

"What the fuck?!" he yelled. He tugged at it, trying to pull it off, but it didn't work. His fingers touched the cool metal of a lock. "Unlock it now!"

"No way. Only if you're a good kitty." Alison said, locking the leash to her wrist.

"Why do you even have a collar with you?" he pouted.

"I used to take stray cats back to their owner back in my world." she replied. "Now let's go, my kitten."

The Cheshire cat gave her a dirty look before he stood back on his own feet and led her through the woods. They walked for a long time, not seeing anything but trees and squirrels. Soon enough they came to a small clearing.

"What happened here?" asked the cat aloud. Alison looked around, her eyes wide with shock.

Petals of all different colors and shapes were everywhere along the ground. Flowers with faces lie broken in the middle of the mess. Their leaves ripped and stems either bent or snapped in half.

Cheshire walked through the mess, stepping over fallen flowers, until he found what he was looking for. A white rose with a womans face lay at Cheshire's feet. He knelt and brushed what remaining petals she had with his index finger.

"What happened?" he asked. The white rose looked up at him with sad eyes.

"The wrathful woman of the spade.." she mumbled. Cheshire nodded and looked at Alison.

"Spade is part of the curse. You need to kill her." he told Alison.

"How?" she asked, confused.

The white rose closed her eyes and began to sing.

**_The first Alice was a wrathful woman of the spade._**

**_And righteously she held a sharpened blade within her hand._**

**_Never hesitating to slay all within her way._**

**_Creating paths of blood that followed her through Wonderland._**

**_Deep within the darkened forest, Alice walked the line._**

**_Captured and imprisoned as embodiment of sin._**

**_If it were not for the murderous wake left behind,_**

**_No one would have suspected she had ever been._**

**__**When the white rose finished singing, she opened her eyes again. A tear fell from her eyes.

"Please help us." she pleaded.

Alison's heart almost broke at the sound of the rose's pleas. She nodded.

"I will."

Alison knelt beside Cheshire and picked up the white rose gently. She looked around and saw a little jar of water nearby. She took the rose and set her in the jar.

"Come with us." Alison said. The rose nodded and smiled, drinking up the water gratefully.


	5. Spade

Alison and the rose became quick friends, Cheshire didn't like this at all. Alison discovered that the rose's name was Loretta and that she and the other flowers sang everyday almost all day.

"Wow, so you must have ridiculous singing skills." Alison said, amazed. Alison never sang once in her entire life so she understood that she probably didn't have a great singing voice. But Loretta's voice was gorgeous and it was soothing to listen to.

"Anyone can sing beautifully if they try their best." Loretta said. Alison smiled.

Alison had been carrying Loretta in the jar the whole time, letting the rose replenish her energy. Cheshire just leaded them through the forest, only growling when the topic went to him.

"So, Loretta," Alison said, dropping her voice to a low whisper. "What's with Cheshire? What's his story?"

"None of your goddamn business!" Cheshire snapped, obviously hearing them. Loretta looked at Alison and mouthed the words: _Later, when he goes to sleep. _Alison nodded, keeping silent for awhile.

Cheshire threw an arm out to stop Alison from walking any further. Alison was about to ask why he stopped but he shushed her as soon as she opened her mouth. Cheshire's dark ears perked forward, his eyes narrowed. A growl rose in his throat.

"C'mon, lets hide." he said, grabbing Alison by her waist. He led her behind the bushes and dragged her to the ground.

A woman with short brown hair and red eyes walked out from the dark trees and looked around. A red spade was on her cheek, like a birthmark, and a sword in her hand. She wore a red dress that reached only a little past her knees and red shoes.

Alison's eyes widened.

This woman, was the person that destroyed those beautiful flowers.

Spade.

* * *

Spade looked around, seeking them out like a wolf searching for prey. Her sword was clutched tightly in her hand, her knuckles turning white. She raised her nose to the sky, as if smelling them out.

"Where are you?" she said, her voice firm. "Come out and face me!"

Alison pulled Cheshire's hand from her waist. "I'm gonna go out there." Alison said.

Cheshire grabbed her arm, his grip tight. "She will kill you Alice, just wait for her to leave and we'll form a plan." he said.

Alison narrowed her eyes at him. "My name is Alison, not Alice."

Alison didn't know why this really upset her, but it did. It annoyed her when someone saw her great-great-great grandmother instead of her. It was like she was a replacement.

Cheshire's eyes widened and he let her go, immediately hiding behind his long hair. He looked almost sad with the way his arm went limp to his side and his shoulders sagged.

Alison shook her head to clear her thoughts, deciding better than to ask the cranky Old Tom why he was this way.

She took a deep breath before stepping out from behind the bushes. Spade saw her and narrowed her eyes.

"Never seen you around before, why are you here?" Spade asked. Alison shrugged.

"Just having some fun I guess, painting some roses red."


	6. The River

Spade looked at Alison with so much hatred, Alison actually felt a shiver go up her spine. Alison thought about that song that Loretta sang for a second. Someone would be coming for Spade pretty soon...so all she had to do was get her attention just long enough for them to come get her.

"Cheshire!" Alison yelled over her shoulder.

"What the Hell do you want Psycho?"

"Shift forms." Alison said.

"And what do you think I should shift into?" he asked.

"A sword."

"Are you fucking crazy, Alison?!" Cheshire yelled, obviously confused. "You seriously intend to fight her?"

"Yeah, I do, dumb cat." Alison said, like it was completely obvious. "Now shift!"

"Stop talking!" yelled Spade. She charged at Alison, sword ready.

"Shit!" Alison exclaimed, dodging Spade before she got cut. "Hurry up Cheshire!"

Cheshire growled but he listened. He walked out from the bushes and shifted into a katana, the blade black.

"Good kitty!" Alison giggled, picking him up.

"Shut up..I haven't had to shift forms for a long time so sorry if I don't live up to your expectations." he said.

"That's okay, I have a plan." Alison assured. Cheshire became very intrigued but he didn't ask, he knew that if Alison was anything like Alice then she would be fine. She was proving to be a lot like her.

Spade charged again but this time Alison blocked with Cheshire. Spade jumped back and tried again and again, but Alison somehow kept up with her. Spade almost didn't believe it, no one had ever been able to keep up with her before.

Spade acted like she was going to charge again, but jumped over Alison at the last second, quickly drawing her sword down Alison's back. Alison cried out in pain as the sharp blade sliced through her skin. Alison knew that she needed to hold out, so she spun around and cut Spade across her abdomen.

Spade jumped back, clutching her stomach. Alison winced when she stood straight.

"They're here...Cheshire..you can change back." Alison said. She could feel the blood slowly dripping down her back, knowing all too well that it was going to be a bitch to clean and bandage up.

Cheshire shifted back, supporting Alison a little. "You okay?" he asked, concern in his violet eyes. Alison nodded slowly, though she wasn't that okay, it hurt like Hell. But she was too stubborn to admit it.

"Of course I am, dumb Old Tom." Alison laughed, standing straight and walking back to the bushes where Loretta was waiting. "Sorry to keep you waiting." She said, smiling.

Loretta smiled, until she saw the blood soaking in Alison's shirt. "She got you pretty bad Alison..." Loretta observed, worried. Alison nodded but she smiled reassuringly to Loretta.

"It's nothing, I can take it."

Loretta took the bait, but Cheshire knew better. Because he's the same way, independent.

"NO!" Spade screamed. Alison and the others turned and saw Spade struggling against these shadow-like creatures. They grabbed her by her ankles and wrists, dragging her into the darkest part of the woods. "I WONT GO!" she screamed. But the things just gagged her and kept dragging. Spade dropped her sword to the ground. Then they were gone.

Alison walked to the fallen sword and picked it up. She looked at its blade and saw something engraved into the blade underneath Alison's blood. She gently used her thumb to wipe away the blood. It said:

_The strongest people, can stand tall after being hurt._

_They are the ones that live through anything._

Alison smiled softly, knowing that was true. So she stood tall and took the sword with her.

* * *

Cheshire led them to a stream that was a bit of a walk. By the time they got there, Alison was pretty dizzy from blood loss. But she didn't ask for help, no way would she ask the Old Tom for help.

Cheshire set Loretta down on a stone, Loretta not even noticing. Loretta's eyes were closed and her breathing even as she slept comfortably.

"Come on Alison." Cheshire said, walking to the water. Alison stood there confused.

Cheshire removed his shirt, revealing his nicely sculpted torso, and rolled up his jeans. He kicked off his shoes and socks, stepping into the water.

"C'mon, lets clean your wound." he said.

"Ha! No way am I going into that water with a perverted cat like you!" Alison snapped. Cheshire smirked.

"If I wanted to do something to you, I would have already. So get in here, unless you want it infected." he said casually.

Alison blushed but she kicked off her shoes and socks, rolled up her pants, and stepped into the water. Cheshire led her to a rock, making her sit down. He sat on a rock behind her.

"Take off your shirt Alison." he instructed.

"What?!" Alison squeaked, blushing bright red.

"Just do it, dumbass. It's not like I can see anything but your back when I'm behind you."

Alison growled but she removed her shirt, tank top, and bra. She tossed her tank top and bra to shore but she kept her shirt with her, holding it over her chest. Cheshire chuckled at her. making her blush more.

Cheshire had stolen the jar from Loretta, letting her sleep in the shade. The sun was setting now, soon to be night, so Cheshire couldn't wait for the cold water to hit Alison's back. Her reaction would be quite amusing to him.

He dipped the jar into the water before bringing it above her shoulders, where the cut started, and slowly tipped it. The water poured down her back, washing away some of the new blood. After a few times of repeating this process, laughing every time when Alison shivered or squealed when the cold water hit her warm skin, Cheshire noticed that the old blood would need to be cleaned by scrubbing it a bit.

Cheshire reached over and took Alison's shirt from her.

"Ah! What the hell?!" she yelled, quickly using her arms to cover her chest. Cheshire burst into laughter, making Alison turn her head and look at him. His cheeks were slightly pink, his smile really bright. His laugh was very light and happy, making Alison start to laugh to. This was a real smile from Cheshire, and a real laugh. Not like those smug grins she always saw.

"I just need to borrow it to wash the old blood." he said, still laughing a bit. He wrapped her shirt around his hand and dipped it in the water, then he used it to wash the blood away. Alison winced and even hissed in pain a little, but it felt much better when he was done.

"All better." Cheshire said. "I'll clean your clothes of the blood, use my shirt to cover up."

Alison nodded and stood, running to his shirt that he left by Loretta. She put it on, noticing just how much taller he was than her. The shirt was long enough that it reached to the middle of her thighs.\

Alison looked over at Cheshire, who was currently bent over at the waist, cleaning the blood from her shirt and tank top. Alison smiled softly.

_Maybe being around Cheshire wont be so bad._


	7. The Bet

**I figured I should tell all of you that the Cheshire cat is not Kaito, he's just a hybrid version of the normal Cheshire cat. Half human and half cat. And I wanted to tell you that if you like the way I write my stories then you can message and ask me to write a Vocaloid story or A fantasy story. For Vocaloid: It could be a certain song(but if there multiple singers please tell me which ones you want me to focus on)Fantasy: please tell me what the creature is and what you want them to be called.  
(If fantasy, please give me a plot too.) Thank you^^**

* * *

Alison removed her jeans while Cheshire wasn't looking and looked at the length. She wanted to make them into shorts since the weather here was so hot.

She picked up the sword but didn't know how she would do this...she couldn't hold the fabric straight while she held the sword.

"Damn..." she muttered. Cheshire came over, done cleaning her clothes, and took the jeans from her. Like nothing, he just tore the fabric into the perfect length. He tossed her the shorts and smirked.

"There, without even having to use the sword." he smirked. Cheshire looked at Alison's appearance, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "By the way, nice legs."

Alison blushed bright red. "You perverted Old Tom!"

Alison raised her hand to smack him across the face but Cheshire caught her wrist. "No way, Alison." Cheshire pulled her close, one hand on the small of her back and the other still holding his wrist. He leaned his face down so his lips were only a few inches from hers.

"Don't forget, I can't take you anytime I want." Cheshire said, his voice low and seductive. Alison blushed bright red.

"You couldn't get any even if you wanted it!" she snapped. Cheshire smirked.

"I'll bet that by the time you and I have to part ways, you will be madly in love with me." he said.

"I bet that it will be the other way around!"

Cheshire was a bit surprised to hear Alison say that, he hadn't thought about that. He shook his head. No way would he think about that.

"Okay, it's a bet." he said. Cheshire let Alison go, then turned and walked away.


	8. Close at Night

A little while later, Alison was laying down on the soft dirt, curled into a ball to keep warm. She was now wearing the shorts along with her dried sweatshirt, but she still shivered from the frigid night air. The little "Horn-bill" ducks were making annoying horn noises, keeping Alice awake.

Loretta slept in her newly filled jar comfortably. Cheshire slept on a tree branch above Alison. watching her closely.

He watched her shiver from the cold, her bare legs dotted with goosebumps. Cheshire looked at her with pity, she wasn't smart enough to find herself something warmer, or to keep her jeans for a bit longer.

Cheshire sighed and jumped down, landing in a crouching position in front of Alison. Alison looked up at him and glared at him.

"What do you want, Old Tom?" she growled. Cheshire rolled his eyes and shifted into a black and purple striped blanket.

"Wanna keep warm tonight?" Cheshire asked. Alison shifted a bit, knowing that she would have to let him help her out.

"Yeah, thanks." Alison said. She curled up in Cheshire and sighed with content. Only a short time later, Alison was sound asleep.

Cheshire smiled softly and shifted back to his normal form. He was now laying behind her, one arm wrapped around her waist and the other supporting her head. Being in a shifted form too long made him start to hurt.

"Cheshire..." Alison mumbled. She rolled over so she was facing him and snuggled close, her head resting on his chest. Her long eye lashes brushed against her cheeks like dark fans. Her bangs falling in her eyes when she stirred. Alison mumbled something that Cheshire couldn't hear, then she wrapped her arms around his waist and held him close.

Cheshire blushed bright red. She looked like a fucking angel when she slept. A dark, smart mouthed angel.

Cheshire felt a small pain in his chest, seeing how Alison looked so much like Alice. The woman he loved.


	9. The second Alice

Alison stirred a little before opening her eyes. She saw black. She looked up and saw Cheshire's sleeping face. Her cheeks turned a cherry red at the sight. She noticed that he looked younger when he was asleep, his muscles were relaxed. His dark hair fell in front of his eyes a little creating a shadow over his eyes. His long lashes brushed against his cheeks, making him look almost feminine.

"Uh...Cheshire..?" Alison mumbled. One of his cat ears twitched at the sound of his name but he didn't wake up. Alison pulled her arms away and reached up, flicking the tip of his nose.

"Hey!" he snapped, startled. He glared at Alison his tail swishing angrily. "Can't you wake a guy in a more gentle manner?"

"And how do you suppose I should do that?" Alison asked, returning the glare. Cheshire smirked sexily.

"You could always kiss me good morning." he said, his voice low and seductive.

"Yeah, right, maybe in your dreams!" Alison snapped, standing and walking over to Loretta.

"Is that any way to talk to the guy who kept you warm all night?" Cheshire growled.

"That's all you're gettin' pervy Old Tom!" Alison huffed.

Loretta giggled at the pair before her. "Lively spirits today huh?" she said. Alison rolled her eyes.

"His fault." she muttered under her breath. Cheshire let out a short laugh.

"Yeah right."

Alison gave him a death glare.

"Alison," said Loretta. "I'm going to sing the next part of the song, telling you about the next person you have to defeat."

Alison looked to Loretta and nodded. She sat down beside Loretta and focused on the white rose. Loretta cleared her throat before singing the next part of the song.

_The second Alice was a fragile man of the Diamond._

_The broken echo of the lies within demented words._

_He sang of twisted melodies to all in Wonderland,_

_Creating the image of the sick and the disturbed._

_Deadly yet so beautiful, a voice just like a rose._

_Was shot by a madman, who silenced him to death._

_Single rose bloomed in his place, with no music composed._

_With a twisted grin, this dying man lay breathing his last breath._

Loretta looked up at Alison and smiled. "That is his fate." she said to Alison. Alison nodded.

"I don't know how to defeat someone like that though..." Alison mumbled, frustrated with the thought. Loretta touched Alison's hand with her leaf and smiled reassuringly.

"I know how." she told her. Alison's eyes lit up.

"You do? How?" she asked. Loretta looked into her eyes.

"We all have to sing at his performance." she said. Alison groaned.

"All of us?" she asked, hoping she didn't have to.

"_All_ of us." Loretta said. Alison sighed and stood.

"I guess it can't be helped." she said. "Lets head out."

"How's your back?" Loretta asked. Cheshire walked up behind Alison and lifted the back of her shirt, looking at the wound.

"Looks fine." he said, dodging Alison's punch. Alison hissed at him before picking up Spades sword and Loretta in her jar.

"Pervy Old Tom!" she huffed, walking away. Cheshire chuckled softly, following behind.


	10. Tweedle Dee and Dum

After walking for hours, Alison was exhausted. Her legs aches along with her arms from holding up Loretta in her jar. Alison panted tiredly, her pace slowing to a stop. She set Loretta down and leaned on her knees.

"You okay Alison?" Loretta asked, worry in her voice. Alison winced at the pain in her chest. Her chest felt really tight.

"I...can't..breathe...!" she gasped. Loretta's eyes widened.

"Cheshire!" she yelled. "Help!"

Cheshire turned and rushed over. "What's wrong with her?" he asked Loretta, grabbing Alison's shoulders.

"I think she has asthma!" Loretta said, touching Alison's hand. Alison nodded, leaning against Cheshire. Alison regretted forgetting her inhaler at home, she never thought she would need it.

"Damn!" Cheshire cursed. He made Alison look at him. "Deep breaths, calm down." he said. Alison nodded and tried to take deep breaths but her chest was too tight. Cheshire saw this and took her hand in his and put it over his heart. His chest was warm and firm against her palm.

"Breathe when I breathe, okay?" he told her, his voice calm and soothing. Alison nodded, not even knowing how she hadn't collapsed by now.

Cheshire took a deep breath and held it for a second, before letting it out. Alison copied him, breathing in and holding it for a moment before letting it out. Cheshire did it again, and Alison too. Soon, Alison was pretty much calm and it was getting easier to breathe. Cheshire saw this but it wasn't enough for him, she needed to be 100% okay before he let her do anything. Cheshire took her face in his hands and pressed his mouth to hers, but performing something similar to mouth-to-mouth. A moment later, when he was sure she was okay, he pulled back and looked in her eyes.

"Better?" he asked. Alison, whose face was bright red, nodded. Cheshire sighed with relief and rested his forehead against hers. "Don't scare me like that..."

"I'm sorry..." Alison mumbled, feeling a little guilty for not telling him. Alison felt Loretta's leaf on her hand and gently closed the tips of her fingers over it. "I'm sorry, Loretta."

"Don't be, it's not like either of us thought to ask." Loretta said. Loretta looked at Cheshire and gave him a sympathetic look. Alison didn't understand why but she did notice that Cheshire had gone very pale.

"C'mon, we should keep going." Cheshire said. He picked up Alison with one arm supporting her butt and legs. Alison wrapped her arms around Cheshire's neck, nervous about his weird behavior. She was so used to him being a smart mouthed asshole, but now he was being so nice about it...

Cheshire used his tail to pick up Loretta in her jar, and started walking.

* * *

A little while later, the trio arrived at a small town shortly before the sun had set. Cheshire sniffed the air, his ears twitching.

"He's in this town." Cheshire said. Alison touched Cheshire's ears, marveling at how cute they were. They twitched under her touch, Cheshire blushed ever so slightly. Her fingers gently stroked his soft fur, making him purr a little.

"You're purring?" Alison giggled. Cheshire cleared his throat and flattened his ears.

"No way! That was a misunderstood low growl." he huffed. Alison kissed one of Cheshire's ears and mimicked his purr. Cheshire let out a low growl, a real growl. Cheshire set Alison down and walked toward an inn. Alison snickered and followed him.

Cheshire held open the door for her, not looking her in the eye. A plump man, wearing brown pants and a white and brown striped shirt, stood behind the desk. He looked up at us, he had little hair with eyes that were too small for his head.

"What you want, Cheshire?" he asked, raising a brow. "Who's the lady?"

"None of you're business," Cheshire snapped. "All you need to know is that you need to live up to our deal. you owe me a favor, Dum."

The man sighed and grabbed a key off a rack behind him. "Fine."

Cheshire took the key. "Where's Dee?" he asked. Dum scratched the back of his head nervously.

"He's in the back." he said. Cheshire jabbed his thumb over his shoulder to Alison.

"Make sure he keeps his paws off her, alright?" he said, his voice a little icy. Dum nodded, his eyes scared. Alison saw some sweat dripping down his forehead.

Cheshire nodded and gave Dum a pat on his shoulder before escorting Alison upstairs. He opened up the third door on the left and pushed Alison in. Alison stumbled in, glaring at Cheshire after straightening up. Then she looked around and smiled. The room was similar to her bedroom. Plain tan walls and wood floor, a decent sized bed and a dresser, and a closet. And beside the bed was a window.

Cheshire set Loretta on the dresser and sighed.

"You should rest, goodnight." he said.

"What about you?" Loretta asked. Cheshire shook his head.

"I have to talk to Dee, I'll come back afterword."

Loretta nodded even though she looked like she wanted to say something. Cheshire turned and left the room, closing the door behind him. Alison walked over to the door.

"Alison, what are you doing?" Loretta asked.

"I'm gonna find out what's going on." she said.

"Don't, what he's doing is dangerous." Loretta warned. Alison shook her head.

"I think I can handle it." Alison said. She reached and took the doorknob in her hand, giving it a twist. Locked. "That bastard! He knew!"

Alison walked to the window and opened it. She climbed up until she was standing on the window sill, reaching up and climbing onto the roof. Alison could hear Loretta calling her name but ignored it. She found a little door in the roof and opened it, it led to a room that was lined with red walls and a floor with gold designs along them.

Cheshire stood in front of Dum, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Where is he, Dum?" asked Cheshire, his voice low and threatening. Dum shook a little, making him look small for his big size.

"I don't know, he was here...then he left.." Dum said nervously. Cheshire growled, a fierce one that made even Alison nervous.

"Did he say anything?" Cheshire asked. Dum nodded nervously, his shaking showing even more.

"That he smelled a girl...and he wanted to eat her.." Dum said.

"That makes no sense, you guys don't eat people. I mean you're Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum for God sake!"

"It's the curse," Dum said. "It's corrupting us. The songs Diamond sings makes people lose their minds! It changes them!"


	11. Alison breaks

Alison narrowed her eyes, wondering what that meant. Did the curse really change people in the worst way possible? From the expression on Cheshire's face, it did.

"Hey, girlie." said a voice behind her. Alison turned and saw a man who looked exactly like Dum, but it wasn't him. Alison knew that it was probably Dee. "Why are you up here all alone?" he asked. Dee's voice was thick, Alison could barely understand him.

"Uh...just looking at the scenery." Alison lied, gesturing to the starry night sky. Dee's mouth curved into a lecherous grin.

"Sure you are." he said. Dee grabbed Alison's arm and started to drag her across the roof.

"What the Hell?! Let go!" Alison snapped, pulling her arm away. Dee licked his lips hungrily.

"Feisty, but that's gonna cost you." he said.

"Like Hell it will!" Alison yelled. Alison clenched her hand into a fist and punched Dee in the stomach. Dee didn't even flinch. He grabbed her arm and spun her around. Alison kicked at him but he didn't loosen his grip. She tried to force the sickening feeling of his chest against her back away.

"You look pretty tasty...might as well have a taste." Dee said. Alison felt him lower his head, she could feel his hot breath on the back of her neck. Alison trembled with fear.

_Cheshire...Cheshire..._

"Cheshire!" Alison yelled.

"Dee, you fat asshole, let her go!"

Alison saw Cheshire climb out of the door in the roof and glare at Dee. Cheshire's violet eyes were bright with fury and his body trembled with anger.

Cheshire had never been so angry in his entire life, but he welcomed the anger. He felt powerful, like he could tear Dee piece by piece. Seeing Alison being held by force, Dee lowering his mouth to her neck and shoulder, made his blood boil.

"Why should I? Did you want a taste?" Dee asked, still inching closer to Alison's throat. Cheshire growled, a threatening growl.

"Let her go, Tweedle Dee!" Cheshire snapped. Dee ignored him and licked up Alison's neck, testing his taste buds. Alison shivered, and whimpered, with fear.

Cheshire moved like a shadow, being there in a moment then in another place the next. He grabbed Dee by the back of his shirt and pulled his head away from Alison's neck, and twisted Dee's hands from Alison's arms. Alison dropped to the ground and crawled away, hugging herself when she was far enough. Cheshire punched Dee in the stomach and tripped him. Dee fell, his head hanging off the edge of the roof. Cheshire stood on Dee's chest and narrowed his eyes, his ears flat and tail fluffed up.

"I told you to stay away from her Dee, now pay the price." Cheshire twisted his ankle, twisting Dee's skin painfully. "No one touches her." Cheshire kicked under Dee's chin, sending him over the edge. Dee fell to the ground, unconscious.

Cheshire took a few deep breaths until he calmed down. He knew Dee would be okay, but he didn't mean to get so mad either. He turned and looked at Alison, his eyes widening with shock.

Alison was curled into a ball, her back to him, her shoulders shaking from her sobs. He could tell that Alison was trying to hide it, but he knew that she was crying. Cheshire thought that she was too strong to get scared like this. After all, she had easily shrugged of that large cut in her back like it was nothing. But Cheshire suddenly felt really protective, seeing her in this vulnerable state.

"Alison...?" Cheshire said. Alison straightened her posture and wiped her eyes before looking over her shoulder at him. She was using all her willpower to hide her tears and fear from Cheshire, but he immediately saw through it.

"What?" she asked, her voice cracking. Cheshire's eyes looked at hers with sympathy. He approached her and held out his hand. Alison took it and stood, hiding her face from him. Cheshire hugged her gently but firmly, his arms acting as a force of protection. Alison's muscles stiffened, she shifted a little.

"What're you doing, dumb cat...?" she mumbled.

"Let it out, I wont judge you for being scared." he said.

"I'm fine...I'm used to being alone.." Alison said quietly. Cheshire was stunned to hear Alison say that. Usually when people have been alone in times like this, they become more scared. But Alison acted like it didn't matter, like this was normal.

Cheshire kissed her forehead gently, he understood how it was to be alone. He was just like her. He knew that it was a very lonely existence.

"I know that you're scared, Alison." Cheshire said. "And you don't have to be alone anymore."

Alison looked up at Cheshire, tears streaming down her face. Cheshire smiled softly and brushed her tears away, kissing her forehead again. Alison hugged him tight, her face buried in his chest as she cried.


	12. Friends or are they?

Alison and Cheshire ended up getting a new room, apparently they had scared a few people off with the ruckus. Alison sat in the corner of the room, curled in a ball. She had cried all her tears, she had none left. Cheshire sat in front of her.

Cheshire's animal instincts were kicking in, making him very uncomfortable. He could see her sadness and her fear. She might have run out of tears but she was still scared, really scared. Cheshire's ears flattened with worry, his violet eyes big. He crawled over to her and nudged her shoulder with his head. Alison looked up and saw him, shock all over her face. Cheshire blushed a little.

"Don't take this the wrong way, I'm like any other any animal. I can't stand to see a friend scared and upset." he said. Alison smiled softly.

"Friend? Is that what you call me now?" she joked. Cheshire smacked her with his tail.

"Shut it." he said, sticking out his tongue. Alison reached out and scratched behind one of Cheshire's velvety ears. Cheshire closed his eyes and purred happily. Alison stretched out her legs and used both hands. Cheshire lay his head in her lap, purring like a motorboat. His tail swished plafully and his ears twitched under her touch.

"Feels good..." Cheshire purred.

"Who's the good kitty?" Alison cooed, trying to make him frustrated. Cheshire only purred more.

"I'm a good kitty." he mewed. Alison blushed, thinking that he was actually really cute when he acted like this.

Alison told herself that she would later regret her next decision.

"C'mon kitty, come keep me warm. We have a big day tomorrow." she said, standing up. Cheshire mewed unhappily that she moved but his eyes lit up when she lay down on the bed, putting her back to the wall so he had room. Cheshire padded over and jumped up. He nuzzled Alison's shoulder with his head and purred. Alison giggled and pet his hair soothingly. Soon enough, Cheshire was asleep, and so was Alison.

* * *

The next day, Alison woke up to the sound of running water. She opened her eyes and saw that the bathroom door was closed and steam was slowly seeping from under the door. Cheshire wasn't in bed anymore.

Alison stood and stretched, a long yawn escaping her. She looked outside and noticed that the sun was shining and strange colored birds flew around. The small town square was bustling with people.

"Awake huh?" Alison heard. She turned and saw Cheshire, wearing nothing but his jeans that hung low on his hips. Alison blushed at the sight of his six pack abs and beautiful muscled body. She looked away and cleared her throat.

"Yeah...how are you?" she asked.

"Fine, I talked to Dum this morning and he said that Dee was locked up and being dealt with. And also that he would help us with getting stuff together for tonight."

"For tonight?" Alison said, confused.

"Yeah, tonight we sing on stage and destroy Diamond." Cheshire said. Alison turned around to face him.

"On _stage_?" Alison squeaked. "I can't! I get stage fright!"

Cheshire smiled and touched her shoulder lightly.

"You'll do fine, Alison. Believe in yourself." he said. He reached up and ruffled her hair playfully.

"Now get ready, it's gonna be a weird night I bet."


	13. Song

Ir was night now, and Cheshire was waiting in the lobby of Dum's hotel. He wore a leather jacket over a dark purple shirt that brought out his violet eyes and dark jeans with combat boots. His hair was styled so his bangs fell over his left eye, giving him a mysterious bad boy image.

He looked to Dum and gave him a thumbs up.

"You did a good job with picking this out." Cheshire said. Dum blushed a little at the compliment and nodded.

Dum suddenly looked up at the staircase, eyes wide and mouth gaping. Cheshire raised a brow at him and looked up to see what he was gaping at, though he found himself gaping too.

Alison stood at the top of the staircase wearing a short purple dress similar in color to Cheshire's eyes, with black tights underneath and black boots. A black scarf with big purple paw prints at the ends was wrapped around her neck. Her long dark hair was mostly straight but it was slightly curled at the ends. Her eyes were shadowed with a purple-ish grey eye shadow and her lips were colored with a similar color. She looked amazing, a dark angel.

Alison blushed at the stares and nervously put a few strands of hair behind her ear, averting her gaze. She had noticed that her outfit was a lot like Cheshire.

"D-Don't look at me like that!" she snapped, blushing more. Cheshire smiled and approached her, holding out his hand and offering a bow.

"Come, m'lady." he said in a suave voice. Alison took his hand shyly and let him lead her down he staircase.

Dum picked up Loretta in her jar. It was decorated with a lovely pink lace bow and Loretta smiled excitedly. Alison smiled back and left the hotel with Cheshire, blushing slightly at how cute she thought he looked.

They went outside to the square where a large stage was set up. People gathered, gawking at it's amazing lights. A man with blue hair wearing a long white coat and pants stood on stage in front of the microphone.

"Welcome to this show tonight, I hope you enjoy my song." he said. His voice was smooth and made him sound a little older. Slow soothing music started playing and he started to sing.

_Circle you, Circle you,  
just so that you can't escape.  
Circle you, Circle you,  
what game shall we play?  
During the night, before daybreak,  
we can become buddies!  
Kagome, Kagome,  
"Who stands behind you right now?"_

Alison stopped listening as he sang a gruesome tale of death and destruction. It was terrible. All around them, Alison could see people slowly becoming evil, just like Dee.

When his song was finished, Diamond walked off the stage. Dum walked up and set Loretta on a tall stool.

"Me and a few friends are going to sing for you guys also, so listen up." she said. Loretta closed her eyes and sang clearly.

_My voice is becoming radio waves  
Becoming waves and heading toward you  
My song is becoming radio waves  
Becoming waves and echoing toward you  
My love is becoming radio waves  
Becoming waves and traveling toward you  
Before my electric circuit shorts out_

Alison swayed to the song a little, liking how it sounded when Loretta sang. When Loretta finished singing, Cheshire went up.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen, enjoy this while it lasts." he said. He winked to a group of girls, making them squeal. Alison's eyes narrowed a fraction at this. Cheshire started to sing, his voice was low and beautiful. His voice had that sort of sexy suave guy type sound, the type that makes girls melt from the hotness.

_Four AM I hear my cellphone ringing for some reason,_

_I pick it up and hear "So where'd you run off and with who?"._

_And with a swift excuse, "Against you I can do no treason."_

_It's a lie but her- that you already knew._

_"You're the one that I need", what does that mean?_

_I hope you're ready to make a scene,_

_A scene where you and I make each other scream._

_I'll give you love and more if that's what you want._

_I give it all to you, can you handle it?_

_I see it in your eyes, your attracted to me._

_The spice that I, I have here-_

_Just take a bite._

Alison shivered from his voice, a similar reaction that the other girls had. Alison blushed, she felt her self being drawn to him. He looked so good up there, like this was nothing to him. He looked alive, his violet eyes shining with excitement.

Alison only hoped she would be able to look like that to him...


	14. The fluttering petals

When Cheshire finished singing, Alison took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment.

_You can do this...You can do this..._

"Calm down, Alison, you'll do fine." said Cheshire, touching her shoulder and giving her a reassuring squeeze. Alison opened her eyes and saw Cheshire holding Loretta.

"He's right Alison," said Loretta. "Diamond is already breaking down."

Loretta was right, Diamond was standing in the corner, his face pale and his breaths ragged.

Alison nodded and gave a thumbs up. She straightened her posture and walked to the stairs of the stage. One by one she walked up, feeling more nervous with each step. She walked to center stage and shook nervously. She looked out at all the faces of the people who were turning evil. A few stood out to her the most.

A woman who was probably very beautiful, but her face twisted in fury and hate made her look like a troll or something. An elderly man who was yelling at another, his eyes dark with hate. A young child who had a twisted grin on his face, his eyes wide with a psychotic look. All turning into monsters.

Alison closed her eyes and took a deep breath and opened her mouth to sing...but nothing came out.

It felt like she was being choked, no sound or air. She opened her eyes and saw all the dark gazes directed on her.

"U-Uh...I.." she began, but she was cut off by the loud shouting of the crowd. She covered her ears and winced. Their yells sounded like a really high-pitched birds call that never ended, truly painful to someone's ears.

She looked around at the crowd but didn't see Loretta, Tweedle Dum, or Cheshire.

Where did they go?

She searched frantically, not seeing anything but the twisted faces of the towns people. She felt scared and alone, never had she felt such a strong need to have someone with her right now.

Movement in the corner of her eye caught her attention, she turned and saw a black cat pad up to her. The black cat approached her with light steps, its black fur shining in the light. It mewed and pawed at her boot, looking up at her with violet eyes. Alison smiled, knowing she wasn't alone anymore. She felt her fear disappear. She nodded to the cat and faced the yelling crowd, and sang with a clear voice.

_Lie, I have to say again,_

_Oh how it never seems to end._

_The look I give in your direction, alone._

_Ache you give me with a smile, the city lights they blink for miles._

_I watch the world slowly forget me, in time, in time._

_Too far away, to hear the echo...to feel the glow between us fade away tonight._

_Into night._

_So close your eyes, count down to zero..tell me,_

_no matter how far down the void I fall, there will be light._

_So long imprisoned by this outline~_

_My voice no longer carries any sound._

_Turn it around!_

_We are a dissonant song without the rhyme.._

_And I'll stay, in the dark,_

_I'm waiting here so call me out!_

Alison sang until her song was over, her voice echoing throughout the town. The towns people's expressions relaxed and their eyes lightened. Soon they were all smiling and cheering like any normal crowd. Alison finished her song and smiled brightly.

Cheshire, still in cat form, mewed and pawed at her leg again. Alison looked down and gave him a thumbs up. Cheshire eyes shined with awe at her, surprised by her voice. Alison knelt and scooped him into her arms, holding him to her chest. Cheshire mewed and rubbed his head under her chin, purring happily. Alison giggled and mimicked his purr as she walked off stage.

She walked to the hotel, where Dum and Loretta waited. When she approached them, Loretta gave her an apologetic smile that made Alison worried.

"I'm gonna stay with Tweedle Dum, Alison. Carry on without me. Cheshire, make sure to protect her with your life, hear me?" Loretta said.

"Yeah, will do." Cheshire said, giving a light nod. Alison, wearing a sad smile, nodded as well.

"Keep her safe, Dum." Alison said. Dum nodded and gave a salute.

"Yes ma'am!"

A loud scream echoed through the square after the sound of a gunshot. Alison and Cheshire ran to the edge of the crowd to find out what was going on. Alison kept on getting knocked around as the crowd scrambled for the safety of their homes.

Cheshire, seeing Alison's troubled look as she tried to dodge the oncoming people, grabbed her wrist and dragged her to a corner. He held her close to his body until the crowd has left and the square was clear.

Well, except for Diamond.

In the middle of the square was Diamond. He lay on the stony ground, blood surrounding his head.

Alison pulled from Cheshire and left him there as she ran to Diamond. A small gasp escaped her when she noticed the hole in his head, and the gun still firmly clutched in his hand. She gently touched his shoulder lightly.

"Diamond...why would you do it?" she asked aloud. Diamond's eyes opened and locked on hers. Alison stared back with wide eyes. His eyes were a deep, sea blue that bore through hers. They looked so...relieved.

"Thank you...you freed me..." he croaked. Diamond closed his eyes, his muscles relaxed. A gust of wind blew through the square. Diamond's body changed into many many petals, that broke off and were taken by the wind.

All that remained was a single red rose.


	15. To the Queen we go!

Alison picked up the rose and held it for a moment, thinking about his last words. It was strange, almost like...they were cursed and not the curse itself.

Cheshire walked up behind her and pat her shoulder. Alison looked up and smiled reassuring, giving a small nod. He smiled softly, relieved that she was okay. Alison stood and ruffled Cheshire dark hair a little before walking over to Loretta and Tweedle Dum, who were still standing in the hotel entrance.

"Can you make sure he gets water and is taken care of?" Alison asked them.

"Of course!" Loretta assured, flashing a bright smile. Dum took the rose from Alison carefully, holding it between his fingers.

"Thanks, he deserves to be taken care of after his sacrifice." Alison said. Loretta nodded in agreement. Dum slipped Diamond beside Loretta in the vase as he reached behind him and picked up two bags. He handed them to Alison with a kind smile.

"We packed you a few things for your journey." he told her. "There's food, clothes, and a few other things that may be of use."

"Thanks Tweedle Dum." Alison said. She gave Loretta another small smile before turning and walking over to Cheshire. Alison handed Cheshire a bag that had the letter 'C' stitched on, keeping the one labeled 'A'.

Cheshire led Alison to the exit, stopping when he saw a figure standing there waiting for them. It was one of the Queen's messengers.

"Number 4? Wow, it's been awhile!" Alison exclaimed, approaching the young man with a wide grin. The young man, Number 4, smiled back.

"Hello Miss Alison, nice to see you again." he said, giving a slight bow. When he straightened, he held out a small red envelope to Alison. Alison took it and opened it. Inside was a small card with a heart border that said: 'You are invited'.

"What's this for?" Alison asked confusedly.

"You have been summoned to the castle, please come with me." Number 4 said. He led Alison and Cheshire to a carriage a little bit down the road.

Cheshire helped Alison in before climbing in himself, both were confused and wary about this. Number 4 sat beside the driver and told him to return to the castle. The driver nodded and used the reigns to start the horses. The horses hurried along, not wanting the driver to do that again.

Alison leaned her head on the door frame and sighed, it was really late and Alison was really tired from earlier events. She quickly slipped into a deep sleep.

* * *

Cheshire leaned his head back and stared at the ceiling while he thought about Alice.

He remembered how Alice would smile all the time, never once had he seen anything other than a smile on her face. He remembered the bright blue dress and her little black shoes, and the way her gold hair would shine in the sun. Her baby blue eyes and long lashes. Almost like an angel.

Then there was Alison.

Alison was the complete opposite of Alice. Her hair was a black, and her eyes a deep grey. Her clothes were black or grey and she wore boots.

Their personalities were different too.

Alice was gentle and kind, always happy. But Alison always looked sad despite her smiles, and her tomboyish actions make her look less of a girl to Cheshire.

_But..._

Cheshire smirked a little.

He thought that Alison's teasing actions and snippy comebacks made her kind of cute, and a lot more fun to torture. Alice was too proper for that, Cheshire didn't have much fun with that.

Cheshire looked over at Alison and smiled softly, wondering who would win the bet in the end.


	16. The Third Alice

"Alison, wake up." Cheshire said, shaking her shoulder gently. "We're at the Queen's castle."

Alison sat up and opened her eyes a little, squinting at the blinding sun. She yawned and stretched her arms above her head. Cheshire got out of the carriage and waited for Alison before going inside.

The Queen must have been waiting for them because she stood at the end of the room, smiling as soon as she saw Alison.

"Welcome back Alison." she said. Alison gave a small bow. Cheshire leaned against the wall, not giving the Queen anything more than a small nod.

"I'm glad to see you again, Your Highness." Alison smiled. The Queen shook her head and brushed imaginary dirt off the skirt of her dress, her cheeks turning a soft pink.

"You can call me Ruby, Alison." she said shyly. Alison smiled and nodded.

"Auntie?" said a small voice. Alison looked behind Ruby to see a small girl standing a few feet away.

The little girl was only a bit shorter than Alison, about fourteen years old. The girl had long green hair that was pulled back into two pigtails and she wore a long green dress that was only a few shades brighter than her hair. She wore small green heels with clubs on the top and club shaped hair clips pining her bangs back from her face. Her eyes were big and the same shade of green as her hair.

"Ah, Club, nice of you to join us." Ruby greeted. The girl, Club, stepped forward until she was beside Ruby.  
Ruby smiled at Club before returning her gaze to Alison.

"This is my niece, Princess Club, she has come from the Club kingdom to be present at the ball tonight." Ruby explained. Club gave a small curtsey.

"It is nice to finally meet you Miss." Club said. Alison bowed.

"The pleasure is all mine, Princess." Alison said nervously.

Something about Princess Club made Alison uncomfortable. It was the way that she looked at Alison with those green eyes, so calm yet...crazed.

Ruby turned to a guard and whispered something to him, the guard nodded and escorted Princess Club out of the room. Ruby then gestured to Alison to follow her. Alison nodded and followed Ruby to the other room, leaving Cheshire behind.

Ruby led Alison into a large room. Alison figured it was an art studio from how the walls were lined with paintings and there were three easel's lined up in the middle of the room. There were bookshelves that held books on art, texture, shape, and other art stuff. Paintbrushes were everywhere along with paint.

Ruby sat on a stool in front of one of the easel's and looked at the canvas.

"I need your help Alison." she said.

"With what?" Alison asked. Ruby's eyes looked very sad, like the next thing was difficult for her.

"I'm afraid my precious niece, Club, is the next Alice that must be destroyed."

Ruby turned the canvas around and showed me a painting of Princess Club wearing a black dress and a golden crown with emeralds embedded into it.

But Club's eyes are what shocked Alison the most.

The whites had turned into a jet black.


	17. Girl Time

After Ruby had explained that she had a vision about her niece turning evil, Alison was escorted to her room by a guard. The room was large with a giant bed with red bed sheets and heart shaped pillows. The walls were red and the lights glowed in heart shaped light bulbs, the rug was soft between Alison's toes.

Alison sat on the edge of the bed and looked through the bag Loretta had given her. There was some fruit and her normal clothes, even some new clothes, and a pocket knife. And at the bottom of the bag was a small piece of paper with the rest of the song written in pretty handwriting. Alison only read the part about the third Alice.

_The third Alice was an innocent girl of Club,_

_An enchanting, graceful figure in the world of Wonderland._

_She charmed the people in the land to every beck and call,_

_A peculiar country answering to each command._

_So she rose into the throne to be the countries Queen,_

_Consumed by paranoia of her own impending death._

_Soon the Queen succumbed to a dark and nightmarish dream,_

_Disguised in kindness, loathing fate, she secured her regime._

"Innocent girl of Club? Rising to the throne?" Alison mumbled. She looked up from the paper and sighed. "This is going to be a long night."

* * *

A few hours later, Ruby knocked on Alison's door carrying a few gowns. Alison was shocked to see so many gowns in the Queen's arms.

"Time to get ready for tonight!" Ruby giggled excitedly. Ruby walked into the room and set the gowns on the bed. Ruby picked out a long red gown with hearts along the sweetheart neckline. She hung it up on a hook on the wall beside the closet, then turned to Alison with excited eyes.

"Are you okay Ruby?" Alison asked nervously.

"Of course, but I'm so excited about helping you get ready." Ruby said. Ruby spread out the gowns so all were visible. "I had never had a female friend who I could help dress up, so this is like a dream come true."

Alison nodded, knowing how Ruby felt. Alison felt kind of excited too, it was something new.

"Okay, go ahead and pick out a gown." Ruby said with a bright smile.

Alison stepped closer and looked at the gowns that were laying on the bed. There were several of them, all different colors. There was a red one with a silk band around the waist, a rose pinned there on the band. A orange strapless gown with shimmering gold flowers along the bodice and a plain orange skirt. A green gown with one strap for the left shoulder with the symbol of the Club along the end of the skirt and neckline, a sparkling green Club pinned to the base of the strap. A white strapless gown that seemed to glow, a weird pattern along the neckline and skirt. A light pink gown with small red Spades on the skirt, a red Spade necklace sitting on it. A sky blue gown with small sapphire Diamonds along the end of the skirt and on a black band.

But the last one, really caught Alison's eye.

It was a dark blue short gown with a skirt made of dark blue feathers with sea green tips. The bodice had tiny little feathers that were only as long as Alison's littlest finger, that also had sea green tips along the neckline. The gown had two straps and was only long enough to go to her knees.

"How about this one?" Alison asked, picking it up and holding it in front of her. Ruby clapped her hands and nodded.

"I was hoping you would pick that one, it's one of my favorites and I thought it would look lovely on you." Ruby said. Alison giggled softly and hung the gown up with Ruby's.

Ruby walked over to a makeup table and gestured to the seat in front of it. "Please sit so I can do your makeup and hair." Ruby instructed.

Alison nodded and sat down.

Ruby picked up eyeliner and started to put it on Alison.

"Do we really have to put on makeup though?" Alison asked.

"Yes, especially with your eyes and lips." Ruby replied. Alison waited for Ruby to say more but Ruby didn't bother to explain, so Alison dropped it. After the eyeliner, Ruby put on blue eyeshadow. Alison didn't like makeup, but Ruby was so excited and happy to have a female friend who would let her dress them up, that Alison couldn't turn her down.

"Okay, now I'm going to make it so you look like a real princess attending the ball." Ruby said. Ruby picked up a small sea green pen and started to draw a design on the ends of Alison's eyes. Alison was a little confused but decided not to question the Queen, especially since Ruby knew more about the royalty in Wonderland than Alison.

Alison smiled softly, noticing that Ruby had somehow applied lipstick to Alison's lips without her noticing.

"And...done!" Ruby said, stepping back to examine her work.

"Oh, you look like a real princess!" Ruby gushed. Alison laughed softly and nodded.

"I kinda feel like one, thanks to you." Alison said. Ruby blushed and smiled brightly.

"Thank you, Alison. You're a good friend." Ruby said.

"You too, Ruby." Alison smiled.

* * *

Awhile later, Ruby had styled Alison's hair so it was mostly straight but the ends had been curled a little. Ruby instructed Alison to put on the dark blue heels she had given her and to change into the gown Alison picked out. Alison stepped behind a screen in the corner of the room and put on the dress and heels. Alison wobbled as she walked out.

"I can't walk in heels, Ruby." Alison said shakily as she wobbled to the bed and sat down.

Ruby looked very beautiful. Her long hair had been put up in a way where waves fell down onto her shoulders, her hair framing her face. Ruby's gown fit her very well, she looked elegant and it suited her too. Ruby's lips were red and her eyes were lightly shadowed red also, the ends of her eyes also had a interesting design there but hers were gold. A gold chain holding a heart was around her neck and she wore gold heart earrings.

"Hm...take them off, I'll find something easier." Ruby said. "I can't have a princess falling when she dances, it's unheard of."

Alison giggled a little and nodded, then took off the heels.

"Now then," Ruby said, handing Alison a small box. "Put these on."

Alison opened the box and saw a silver chain necklace with a feather pendant and earrings to match inside.

"They're beautiful, thank you Ruby." Alison said, putting them on.

"You are quite welcome Alison." Ruby said.

Alison looked at herself in the mirror and was surprised to see someone she didn't recognize. This girl had deep grey eyes that shined with life, light pink lips and makeup all over her eyes. Her skin seemed to glow and her hair shined in the lights. This wasn't Alison...but at the same time it was.

Alison smiled to herself when she realized that she wasn't as dull as she thought she was.

"Aha!" Ruby exclaimed, the sudden noise making Alison jump with surprise. Ruby held out a pair of flat shoes that were dark blue also. "These should be much easier to walk in right?"

"Yes, thank you." Alison said, slipping them on. She smiled gratefully at Ruby.

"Now we are almost done, only one last thing." Ruby said, picking up two masks from the makeup table. One was red with hearts all over it, and the other was blue with small feathers along the edges. Alison saw that they were masks for masquerade ball.

"This way, no one will see that you're not actually a princess in Wonderland. I arranged it that way so it would be easier for you to get around." Ruby explained, helping Alison put hers on. Alison realized that this was why Ruby had focused mostly on Alison's lips and eyes, because that was pretty much anyone would even see.

"Sneaky." Alison said.

"A Queen must have her tricks." Ruby winked.

Ruby looped her arm through Alison's and walked her out the door to the awaiting crowd below.


	18. The Ball

The whole giant room was filled with people in all sorts of different colored gowns and suits. Every single person wore a mask over their face. They all danced to the Orchestra playing in the front of the room. The room seemed to sparkle it was so lovely.

Ruby walked down the stairs with Alison, everyone stopped and looked at them.

"Thank you for showing up to the ball. I hope you have a wonderful evening, and dance to your hearts content." Ruby said. The crowd below clapped a little before dancing again.

"We have to dance until the Princess shows up." Ruby told Alison. Alison sighed a little and nodded. "Don't worry, I have someone who will dance with you the whole night. You can trust him. He will teach you how to dance properly."

At the bottom of the staircase were two men wearing suits. One was wearing a dark green suit with a green mask that had gold trim on the edges. And the other wore a dark purple suit with a mask that had black trim around the edges.

Ruby approached the man in green with a bright smile, he knelt and kissed her hand before standing back up. Ruby smiled at Alison and gestured toward the man in purple. Alison nodded and approached the man shyly. He knelt and kissed Alison's hand lightly, Alison felt her cheeks grow a little warm. She wasn't very used to this. The man led her onto the dance floor, then faced her and put one hand on her waist. Alison rested her hand on his shoulder.

"Can you dance?" he asked. Alison smiled at the familiarity of his voice.

"No, I never learned." Alison said. Cheshire smiled.

"Y'know, a princess must learn how to dance." he said. Cheshire only started to sway and spin around every once in awhile. After a bit, Alison noticed that the music was too calm for her, and that she needed to liven it up.

"Hey, can you play an electric guitar?" She asked Cheshire. He smiled with amusement.

"Yeah, what's your little plan?"

Alison grabbed his hand and led him to the stage. She picked up a black electric guitar and handed it to him. "Do you know the song 'The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku?'"

Cheshire grinned. "I know it all too well." He took the guitar. Alison and him walked onto the stage in front of the crowd.


	19. Long Live the Queen

**I changed Chapter 18 so please take a look at that before looking at this chapter, Thank you! ^_^**

* * *

Alison took a deep breath and nodded to Cheshire that she was ready. Cheshire started to dance to the song, Alison joining in with him. People stood back and watched as the pair danced around. Cheshire sang to the song also.

_Our lines of sight intersect within this closed world.  
Although you play dumb, I can almost feel your infatuation_

_Hiding my burning heart, I approach you.  
Simply feeling my breath will be enough to paralyze you_

_I now set up a trap to capture your captivated heart.  
I won't leave a footprint in even the smallest crevice._

_Thinking that my words are pure, you've let your guard down.  
Even if it were a potent poison, I had a feeling that you'd still drink it all down._

_There's no place to escape from this rusty chain;  
the more you fight against the tickling of the clock's second hand, the harder it gets._

_If I slip you into the deep bushes,  
you'll probably be violated by the scent of our mixing sweats._

_I now set up a trap to capture your captivated heart.  
I now peak into the small crevice,_

_and capture you._

_I slipped you into the deep bushes,  
and you are now being violated by the scent of our mixing sweats._

Alison smiled at Cheshire and even sang some of the song with him, their voices echoing throughout the large room. Cheshire smiled back and twirled Alison twice before they both stopped dancing. The crowd around them clapped at the performance. Cheshire took a bow and Alison gave a small curtsey. The crowd stopped clapping and returned to their original dancing like before.

"Princess that was lovely!" said a woman wearing a long pink gown. A man wearing blue walked up beside her.

"Yes, quite a splendid performance." he complimented. Soon Cheshire and Alison were surrounded by the guests and being told how amazing they were.

When Alison looked up though, she saw Princess Club glaring daggers at her. Alison tried to say something but Club just turned and stormed up the staircase. Cheshire forced people back and gestured for Alison to go in front of him. Alison ran up the staircase, Cheshire behind her. They chased the Princess to her room. She had run inside and locked the door.

"Princess, please talk to me. What's wrong?" Alison asked through the door.

"Princess, open the door." Cheshire said.

"Go away!" The Princess shouted.

"Princes what's wrong?" Alison asked. Alison could hear the soft sniffling and sobs coming from the room.

"This was supposed to be _my_ ball! Everyone was supposed to turn all their attention to me and bask in my glowing glory!" Club sobbed. Alison growled a little.

"Stop being a little spoiled brat!" Alison snapped. Cheshire looked at Alison with amusement.

"What?!" Club squeaked.

"This isn't all about you! I'm sure the people came here to have fun too. No one's gonna show sympathy just because you shed a few tears. Now grow up!" Alison huffed, her hands on her hips. Cheshire snickered at Alison's little snap.

"_Everyone should die..._" they heard the Princess say.

They heard a man cry out in pain after the sound of a window shattering, and the Princess laughing like a maniac.

Cheshire broke down the door and looked around. A man lay on the ground dead, a shard of glass in this chest. The doors to the balcony were open and Alison could hear the Princess cackling like a witch outside.

"Go get help Cheshire, you're faster than me." Alison told him. He hesitated but nodded and ran out to get someone.

Alison took off her shoes and ran out onto the balcony. Alison saw the Princess climbing up the building from window to window. Alison followed the Princess. Alison had more difficulty the higher up she climbed. When she was almost to the roof, Alison's foot slipped. For a moment she hung from her fingertips, but after a moment she pulled herself up and sighed with relief when she was on flat ground again. It was pretty windy though and that made Alison a bit nervous. The Princess stood at the edge of the roof, her back to Alison.

"Do you know what it's like to be royalty?" Club asked. Alison shivered at the emptiness of her words, like it was a lifeless zombie talking to her.

"No, I don't." Alison replied.

"Let me tell you." The Princess sighed. "You know it wont last very long, you wont survive more than ten years. There are assassin's constantly after you. Servants murdering the people of a higher standing than them. The cook poisoning the food. All of this could happen to me at any moment. I know I'll die soon, I'm not liked by many in Wonderland. I wonder why but no one explains it to me. I guess what you said was true, I'm a spoiled brat who cries until she gets what she wants."

The Princess turned and smiled a little at Alison.

"Thank you for giving me my answer, Princess Alison." she mumbled.

The Princess closed her eyes and leaned back until she fell from the edge.

Alison reached out to save the Princess but Alison had no luck. The Princess fell...farther and farther down she went...until she met her end on the stony path below. Alison straightened her posture and stared at the body below. No feeling swept over her, it was like she had gone numb. The body faded into a small gold crown with emerald stones decorating it.

A hand gently touched Alison's shoulder. Alison looked behind her and saw Cheshire standing there without his mask. His violet eyes searched her grey ones with concern.

"You okay?" he asked. Alison nodded and pat his shoulder lightly.

"Just tired." Alison said. Cheshire nodded, understanding that she wasn't the happiest about this adventure and what she had to do. Cheshire helped Alison down to the ground beside the gold crown. Alison picked it up, holding it like it was a baby, gentle and caring. Alison turned and walked inside.

The crowd of people spread out to create a pathway for her. Alison walked right up to Ruby and held the crown out to her.


	20. Losing the Bet

Alison walked up to her room and closed the door, the Queen offered for Alison and Cheshire to stay the night and depart tomorrow morning. Alison took off her dress and hung it up, putting the shoes in the closet. She walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. As she washed her hair, she wondered why this was happening to Club, Diamond, and Spade. Alison had come to the conclusion, after Diamond had thanked her, that these people weren't the curse. They were just the victims that spread it.

When Alison was done with her shower, she got dressed in a pair of red silk pajamas that were laid out by the Queen.

Alison heard a knock at her door a moment later while she was putting her hair into a long braid.

"Come in." she said, tying the end of her hair. Cheshire opened the door and stepped inside.

"Hey, you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, how many times are you going to ask me that?" I snapped. Cheshire raised a brow at me.

"Sorry..." Alison mumbled. Cheshire walked up to her and gave her a tight hug.

"It's alright, you're tired and probably stressed." he said. Alison blushed a little but she slowly wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him back. For a moment, they just stood there in silence. Neither really had the guts to say anything.

Cheshire finally broke the silence after awhile when he pulled away and cleared his throat.

"Well, you should probably rest now." he said.

"Uh...alright.." Alison mumbled. She felt a little sad when he pulled away. Alison thought back to the Princess, broken on the pavement below when she fell. The thought of being alone terrified her almost.

* * *

Cheshire saw Alison's uneasiness and felt bad. He could only imagine how she was feeling. Cheshire was used to death since he lived in the castle, where people were getting beheaded all the time. When he was a kitten, he used to be shaky like Alison was now, so he kinda understood.

Cheshire sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Want me to stay with you?" he asked nervously. Alison blushed but nodded. Cheshire nodded understandingly.

"Come on, we need sleep." he said, walking over to the bed.

Alison crawled into the covers first, her cheeks as red as the sheets. Cheshire smiled softly and crawled in beside her. Cheshire reached over and pulled Alison to his chest, his tail on her lower back. Alison wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest, soon she was sleeping. Cheshire rested his chin on her head and closed his eyes.

"God dammit..." he mumbled, knowing all too well that he may lose the bet after all.


End file.
